Enemy, Mine
by ravingmadchick
Summary: Ginny thinks that her final year at Hogwarts is going to be unneventful. Fate, it seems, has other plans....GW/DM


**Slight Introduction**

She was bored. Utterly and entirely bored. Sitting in class, Ginny Weasley could normally find something with which to entertain herself. Today, however, there just seemed to be nothing to draw her attention neither to, or from, the lecture that Professor McGonagall was giving to her fellow sixth years. Therefore, she was merely sitting there in her seat, eyes oddly out of focus, mind seemingly oozing with boredom, stuck in an limbo sort of existance somewhere between sanity and space.

She would give anything to be with her brother, Hermione and Harry on their adventure defeating the Dark Lord. What she wouldn't do to be out there actually participating in something helpful instead of stuck here, in school, doing absolutely nothing of any consiquence.

As luck would have it, she wasn't, and the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as they were being slid out from under her classmates' bottoms awoke her from her near comatose state of delusion. Grabbing her books and slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she sighed and trudged out of the classroom and into the still busy halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her mind still lost on her thoughts, she barely noticed, or cared, where her feet were carrying her. That is, until they carried her right around the corner and into the very hard body of someone else.

Ginny lost her footing and fell ubruptly to her bottom. Angrily, she looked at the body of the other person, who had remained standing.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Weasley!" came the voice of her brothers' arch nemisis, Draco Malfoy. He was standing above her and looking at her with his 'I am holyier than thou' expression firmly in place. Rolling her eyes, Ginny grabbed her things and stood up.

"I could say the same thing to you, Malfoy, but then that would mean saying more to you than I'd rather ever do." She replied smoothly.

Malfoy scowled. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I, a Malfoy, not good enough for you, a lowly Weasley to speak to? As if I care anyway." He said gruffly, and pushed passed her.

She rolled her eyes. That prat would never learn that he was no better than she just because his family possesed money.

"Ginny! Ginny! Wait up!" Turning around, Ginny saw her good friend Colin Creevey heading towards her. She watched as he approached her, panting.

"Hey Colin. How was potions?" she asked him, knowing full well that it was most likely horrible. Wasn't it always?

"Fine. If you think that getting 10 points taken from Gryffindor in 5 minutes is good." He replied.

"10 points! Colin, what in the world did you do?" she asked him as they headed towards the library to do their homework.

Colin smiled sheepishly. "Oh…just exploded another cauldron. But it was an accident! You know how that greasy old git is."

Ginny smiled. She knew only too well. "Yeah. I know."

"Besides, that's not even what I wanted to talk to you about. Did McGonagall tell you guys about the new 'buddy system' thing that Dumbledore created?"

Ginny frowned. She really needed to start paying attention in class. "No. What is it?"

"It's a new plan that he has to promote inter-house unity or some rubbish like that."

"Oh great."Ginny said. "Just what exactly does this entail?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, we are all going to be paired up with a member of another house. We have to do things like studying, taking turns going from class to class with them, and even take turns spending time in each others common rooms." He explained. "And if we get caught fighting with our partner, we get automatic detention that we have to serve together."

Ginny groaned. Somehow she knew exactly who they would pair her up with.

A/N: Ok, so that wasn't much. It kind of just rolled out of my head and into the computer…..but I hope that you guys think I have a good start. You should be able to tell easily where I'm going with this….


End file.
